


Outlaws' Love Song

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bandits & Outlaws, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Police, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:22:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and Morgause are enjoying their wild outlaw life...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outlaws' Love Song

" They’ll never, ever take us alive"

\- SlipKnoT ('til We Die)

 

"Mit unseren Röcken hochgezogen  
Und im Grätschsitz und Reitgerte"  
//With our skirts up, With our knives out  
And a saddle, and a riding crop//  
\- Emilie Autumn, Alleluia The Devil's Carnival (Hoof & Lap)

                Morgause was sitting in the car, fingers of her left hand tapping on the steering wheel, right hand absentmindedly playing with the butterfly knife. She was trying not to get nervous as Morgana's business took her too long in Morgs' opinion. The sunrays were shooting through the windshield and shining on her blue denim jacket and black leather vest, spreading gold over her slightly tanned skin and golden locks and reflecting from her mirror lennon sunglasses. She was biting on her lower lip. Suddenly the female screams came from the innards of the gas station. Morgana ran out of the swinging doors. She was holding a bag filled with haul and still threatened with her switchblade into the gas station. Then she quickly turned towards the big black Buick Coupe 1938 and tore the red bandana off her face. Morgause watched Morgana with adoration, seeing her like in the bullet-time, and checking each feature of her beloved dangerous beauty - high leather cowboy boots, black skinny jeans with brass bullet belt and Motörhead logo buckle, studded leather jacket covered with tattered black denim vest with iron spikes on shoulders and tied with shoelaces on the cut sides over old black torn T-shirt with skulls and a logo of some local thrash metal band. Her wild long black scruffy hair were tamed and imprisoned in the pirate headwrap scarf with skulls pattern, both her hands with steel skull-shaped rings on all ten fingers fully occupied- left one was carrying the bag full of cash whilst the right one was wiping the bloodstains off the blade of her switchblade. Morgana squeezed onto the seat next to Morgause, took off her mirror aviators and laid a kiss on Morgs' cheek. "Let's go," she whispered and Morgause dumped the acceleration pedal into the floor.  
                They stopped two hours later by a lonely motel. Morgause needed to give rest to her feet. And Morgana was going to give her the best rest ever. They hid the cash beneath the backseat and took only few hundreds. Morgana rented a room and her lips attacked Morgause's neck while she was leading her towards the room. When they hit the door, Morgause, her lips still clung to Morgana's, slipped her hands from Morgana's hips down, ran her left hand over the bandana hanging from Morgana's back pocket and slightly pressed her buttock. Morgana sighed and giggled into Morgause's skin, turned the key and pushed her avourneen into the room.  
                Morgause dropped on the bed and let her all-the-time-untied-boots slip from her tired, sore feet. Morgana, running her lips over Morgause's neck and jawline, took off her vest and jacket as one item of clothing and ran her hands up and down over the red T-shirt with Heath Ledger's Joker and bloodstains-like words "Why so serious?" Morgause was hungrily kissing on Morgana's lips, quickly tore her T-shirt off and tasted her sweating collarbones. Morgana took off her jeans and began to solve the mind-bender of the buttons on Morgause's black leather trousers. After an hour and half of teasing playing with their knives and sweet cuddling sex Morgause zoned out on Morgana's naked breasts.

                Morgause opened her eyes. The break of day was approaching and there was some faint noise behind the door. She instinctively caught the butterfly knife and softly caressed Morgana to wake her up. Morgana stirred, purred and let out a cute snore. "Baby," murmured Morgause and shook with Morgana. Morgana opened her eyes. "What's wrong, darling?" And then the world blew up!  
                The door flew wide open and in them appeared a man with automatic rifle. Whilst Morgause instinctively jumped aside, Morgana reached for her knife on the bed table and the load of huge bullets ripped her apart. Morgana sput out the huge load of dense black blood and motionless collapsed into the bedsheets tattered with shots. Morgause cried out and - blindfolded with wrath and grief - she whisked the knife against the cop in full metal jacket. The blade pierced into the jacket harmlessly and the shots followed her towards the window. Morgause slipped on the fire escape and ran down. She hurried towards their old buick. Then she felt a slight pang in her thigh and heard a metal ting. Morgause, turning around, dropped to her knees and raised her hands above her head. Five or six special units cops aimed at her with the automatic guns. "I'm giving up," yelled Morgause. And the last thing she ever heard was the multiple sound of lead bullets piercing the steel bodywork. As her body, laden with steel bullets, was sliding over the car, her lips silently whispered "Morgana..." And in the pool of crimson she closed her eyes one last time, for the first time after five years in Morgana's absence.

 

"I always said I wanted to die smiling,  
to pretend I'm at peace.  
Now from my corpse beams a frigid, blank grin  
and once hopeful eyes are sunken in."  
\- The Agonist (... And Their Eulogies Sang Me To Sleep)


End file.
